Hush Little Babies
by Steph5756lovestwilight
Summary: On a mission that Loki was with them on, the team all turned into babies when they killed the villain… except Tony. Now Tony has to take care of the baby Avengers until the spell the villain cast is broken. Tony/Steve, Clint/Natasha. Coulson lives!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Fanfic fans! Here is my newest story. I am pretty proud of it. Rated T because of language. Enjoy. (:**

"Why is Loki here again?" Tony Stark asked into the comms unit.

"Because I have changed and am willing to help."

"Nope, not good enough."

"Tony," Steve Rogers sighed into the comms unit. "We have been trying to beat this guy for over a month. He has some sort of magic that Thor can't understand and Loki is the only one who knows how to beat him."

"Fine, I still don't have to like it," Tony mumbled.

"No one said you had to like it, Stark," Clint Barton replied.

"I think Thor is the only one who _does_ like it," Natasha Romanoff added.

"Come on guys, concentrate. Captain, what is the plan?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Alright. Hawkeye, you are on the roof of the southern end of our battlefield. Loki, you are on the northern end. Thor and the Hulk are fighting on the eastern and western ends. Iron Man has the air and Black Widow and I have the center. We will all meet up here twenty minutes after the attack begins. Avengers assemble!"

The whole team stood around their villain, who called himself the Red Sorcerer. With one final blow from Iron Man, the sorcerer finished his spell he had been uttering and died. The blast from the blow and the magic made all of them blow backwards. Tony groaned as he got up. He could hear Agent Phil Coulson asking for information from the comms unit that was still activated in his helmet. He waited for Steve to answer in his role as the leader. But he got worried as he didn't hear him, in fact he didn't even see the rest of his team anywhere.

Tony started toward where he assumed they would be and he saw their clothes, empty and forgotten. He began to panic, until he saw their clothes were moving. Slowly the clothes raised and fell as something or someone breathed. Tony gently moved the clothes, one outfit at a time until he came to see six newborn babies. They all looked strikingly similar to the Avengers. Tony didn't know what to think or feel. He felt happiness and relief, but at the same time he felt confused and angry. He finally answered Coulson's questioning.

"Mission semi accomplished, Agent Coulson."

"What do you mean, Stark?"

"We beat the sorcerer and we are all alive, but… we have a problem."

"Care to elaborate on what kind of problem?"

"You'd think I'm crazy."

"Too late for that. We are coming to get you guys. Now, what kind of problem?"

"You will have to see when you get here."

Tony waited in the debriefing room for Nick Fury to arrive, who was unaware of the Avengers'… predicament. On the floor sat the rest of the team, who were now wearing only diapers and had yet to wake up. The rest of the cheap bag of diapers sat on the floor and Tony thought of the conversation he had just finished with Loki and Thor's father, Orin. They _would_ become adults again, apparently, but he couldn't reverse the magic and they didn't know when they would turn back to normal. He had refused to take his sons with him, so they stayed in the S.H.E.I.L.D. base with the others. Tony sighed as he shifted his weight from one side to the other and grew impatient. Finally, Director Fury walked through the door.

"Stark, where are the others?"

"Wow, they really didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"What happened on the mission."

"I was told that Red Sorcerer was killed, that was all I wanted to hear."

"Well, I don't know when you plan to have us save the world again, but I hope it's not soon."

"Where is the team, Tony?"

"Come see for yourself." Fury walked over to Tony and where he was looking and he scowled at Tony.

"Ha ha, very funny. I expect you to pull jokes on me. I would expect this from Hawk and Widow and Loki and maybe even Thor and Banner. But, how the _hell_ did you get _Rogers_ to go for this one?"

"This is not a joke, Eyepatch. Even though I wish it was, it isn't."

"Cut it out, Stark. This isn't funny."

"Now, it totally would be _if this was a joke_. But this is _not a_ _joke_." The look on Tony's face must have been enough for Fury to tell that he was serious.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't really know, the Sorcerer was casting some spell and then I was told to kill him. Then there was a big blow that knocked us all back and then there were six babies next to six outfits."

"Why didn't _you _get hit?"

"I'll pretend not to take offence to that; I assume it was because of the suit. I was the only one who wasn't showing any skin; a shock, I know, so I think that must be why I'm not currently drooling on your carpet."

"Will they turn back?"

"Yes, but we don't know how or when. The king of Assguard, sorry Asguard, said so himself. He said it could last a day, a week, a month, or even a year! So, what are we gonna do about it?"

Fury raised his eyebrow, "We? No, _you_ will be heading home and taking them with you. You will care for them until they become adults again."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Well, you are married to one of them."

"Yeah, one of them. Why would I care for the rest?"

"Because you work for me, and I told you to do it. Besides, I thought you and Steve were thinking of adopting? This is great practice." He spun around and stalked out of the room.

Tony stood silently shocked for a moment before yelling, "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"So, listen. I just placed an order online and I really need it to get here fast."

"Did you place it on rush?" A bored male manager voice asked.

"Yes, but I need it faster than that. I need it like now."

"I'm sorry sir, but the only way to get it faster than that is coming into the store to buy it here."

"Well, I can't do that if I don't have a car seat, now can I?" Tony growled into the phone.

"I'm s-"

"Yeah, yeah you're sorry; I got it. Do you even know who I am?"

"No I do not, sir."

"I'm Tony freaking Stark! Why can't I get some speedy service in this damn city? I just saved it today for God's sake!"

"Wha- did you just say Tony Stark? As in Iron Man?"

"Yes." There was the sound of shuffling and clicking before the other voice came back on.

"When did you place your order again, Mr. Stark?"

"Um, twenty minutes ago."

"I can have the whole order to your house in an hour, is that okay?" Tony smirked.

"That sounds great. Hey, you sound like a fan. Why don't you come with and I'll sign a picture or something?"

"Really?"

"Sure, sure. I have nothing important in the next hour or so."

"I'll be there, sir!"

"I think you know where to find me."

Tony hung up the phone and smiled. Then he moved to sit on the couch and watch his fellow Avengers sleep on the ground. Less than an hour later, Babies "R" Us arrived with the huge amount of things Tony had bought for his team. He had quickly cleared out a giant room that would hold all of them until they got back to normal. He had the moving crew bring the stuff all to that room and he took a picture with the manager and signed it for him. It took only thirty minutes and then Tony set up the baby monitor in the living room so he could hear them in case they came to while he set up their new room.

He had set mostly everything up fairly fast and when he had just finished, he heard crying from the monitor. He ran down to the living room to see that they had all woken up and started crying. He panicked and picked up baby Steve and Bruce. He bounced them around, feeling silly holding his husband and his best friend while they were babies. But boy were they all cute babies. Even when they were crying, all of them were adorable.

"Shh, guys. I've never taken care of a baby before… now I'm stuck with six of them. _Alone_. How the fuck will I ever be able to do this alone?"

Tony finally got them all in their cribs that lined the new nursery and he silently sighed in relief. After they had all woken up, it had been chaos and they wouldn't stop crying and sleep. So, he took this time to turn on the baby monitor and go to sleep. When he got settled in bed and closed his eyes he hoped for a good night's sleep. All he was given was crying. He groaned and looked at the clock. An hour. They had slept for _an hour_! Tony couldn't wait to make them pay for this the second they turned back.

Until then, he was stuck wiping their butts.

**Please review, it makes me smile. I hope to put up the next part by tomorrow, hopefully earlier than this was put up, depends on how much love this gets… Kidding, or so you hope… Alighty then, kiss a baby and hug your mother. And leave me some hope with this, will ya? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I totally forgot to do a disclaimer! I own nothing but my brain! Sometimes, I don't even own that. So, I really meant to put this up earlier, but… I had stuff going on and I sorta… forgot. But, I hope you like it. (:**

It had been a week since the mission and almost two weeks since Pepper Potts had been home in New York. She had been on business and had been too busy for anything but work. She hoped her boss hadn't managed to kill anyone he wasn't supposed to; Tony wasn't one for rules. When Pepper walked into the Stark Mansion the first thing she thought was, _'It looks like a department store threw up in here.'_ The second thing she thought was, _'Where the hell is everybody?'_

When she had left, only Steve and Tony were home. Thor had gone to Asguard to ask about the magic their current villain possessed. Natasha and Clint had gone to stay on the Hellicarrier to work with S.H.E.I.L.D. on battle and weapon strategies. Bruce had gone to a science convention in Boston. Even so, they should have all been back by now. Even if it was only Tony and Steve, the house should have been much louder. It was the middle of the day! Pepper let her curiousness win.

"Tony? Steve? Hello, anyone here?" She began to walk upstairs. "Hello? Anthony Edward Stark, if this is some plan to scare me, forget about it!"

Suddenly Tony flashed out of a room, a wild look in his eyes. His hair was disheveled and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He clamped a hand to her mouth, "Shh. They just fell-" Crying. "Asleep," Tony mumbled, releasing her.

"Is that a baby crying? Tony, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yes, Pepper; it _is_ a baby crying. Six of them, actually. I haven't slept all week and I may explode soon. Excuse me."

He walked back into the room he had come out of. Pepper followed him. She was shocked to see six cribs lining the wall and two changing tables and a million toys and bottles and diapers and outfits littering the floor. Tony had walked over to a crib, grabbing a baby with black hair, and another from a different crib with blonde hair.

"What is this?"

"_This_," Tony said, walking over to Pepper, "Is my personal hell." He handed Pepper both the babies and walked back to another crib.

"Where is Steve, Tony, and who are these babies?"

Tony laughed. "You wanna know where Steve is? You wanna know who these babies are?" He lifted another blonde baby from a crib and walked up to Pepper. "This is Steve and the rest are my team and Loki, who you are holding along with Thor."

"What? Tony, no jokes."

He let out a frustrated yell, "Why the hell does everyone think I'm joking?" Steve let out a cry from Tony's arms. "Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

Pepper got a good look at baby Steve and let out a small gasp. Then she looked to the babies in her arms and recognized them too. "You are serious."

"I said I was, didn't I?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Another favorite question lately." He let out a sigh, "Mission went great. We beat the Red Sorcerer and Steve commanded me to take the final shot, for the kill. The asshole was muttering a spell and when I killed him, he finished his spell. Then we all blew back and I was suddenly the only adult in the area."

"How… will they turn back?"

"We don't really know how or when and we can't make it happen when _we _want it to. With my luck, it will be right as I'm wiping Loki's ass."

"I could see that,' Pepper nodded. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"We?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "If you don't want my help, that's fine, really. I've got enough work with the company as it is. I can just go." She put the babies into Tony's arms, and he juggled them to keep them from falling to the ground.

"No, Pepper. Wait, I was just surprised because I'm, well I'm sleep deprived. Or stupid, because of lack of sleep. Take your pick."

She laughed. "I dunno, Mr. Stark. I'm a very busy woman these days."

"Do you want me to beg?" Tony looked shocked.

Pepper shrugged, "That may help."

Tony set the babies on the floor and got down on his knees, folding his hands like he was praying. "Please, Ms. Potts. I, Tony Stark, need your help. Please, I am _begging you_!"

"… Well, if you insist. Who am I to refuse?"

Tony huffed as Pepper came to pick up baby Thor, laughing her head off. He grabbed Loki and Steve as he said, "Never expect to see that again. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Oh, I know. That's why I videotaped it."

Tony's eyes widened. "How did you videotape it?"

"Well, it was sitting right next to us when we were talking. What did you expect? Why did you have that there anyways? And all the cameras?"

"I've been taking videos and pictures of them since day one. You can look at them if you ever get the chance. But, with these guys, you probably never will."

It had been a month since Pepper got home, and the Avengers were growing. They went from looking, at the beginning, like newborns to now looking like they were a year old. Pepper and Tony had become a pretty good team, though Pepper only came five days a week for regular work hours. Tony would get to nap for a couple hours while Pepper took care of the babies. Then Pepper would get to go to her condo at night and sleep it up while Tony took care of the six babies.

They had come to love music, especially when it was Tony singing. Pepper never thought she'd see the day that Tony Stark sang in front of anyone, babies or not. She had caught it on camera many times and when Tony found out, he was angry. But, Pepper knew, he didn't truly hate it. If he didn't want it around, he would have gotten rid of it. Tony and Pepper were trying to teach the babies things that babies their physical age were learning. They were trying to get them to talk and walk. But they had adapted rather quickly to crawling, so who knew if they needed to be taught.

When Pepper walked into the mansion one morning, she was surprised to be met by the sound of Tony's soft singing. She entered the room and helped him make to babies make the actions to his songs. During the ones that had no actions to do, Pepper watched Tony sing and interact with the babies he called his team, his friends, his family.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the came the rain and washed the spider came the sun and dried up all the the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again."

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you above the world so high, like a diamond in the , twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are!"

"I'm bringing home my baby bumble 't my Mommy be so proud of me!I'm bringing home my baby bumble bee -OUCH! It stung me!

I'm squishin' up my baby bumble 't my Mommy be so proud of me!I'm squishin' up my baby bumble bee -EW! What a mess!

I'm lickin' up my baby bumble 't my Mommy be so proud of me!I'm lickin' up my baby bumble bee -ICK! I feel sick!

I'm throwin' up my baby bumble 't my Mommy be so proud of me!I'm throwin' up my baby bumble bee -OH! What a mess!

I'm wipin' up my baby bumble 't my Mommy be so proud of me!I'm wipin' up my baby bumble bee -OOPS! Mommy's new towel!

I'm wringin' out my baby bumble 't my Mommy be so proud of me!I'm wringing out my baby bumble bee -Bye-Bye baby bumble bee!"

"There was a farmer had a dog and Bingo was his name-o. B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O And Bingo was his name-o."

"I've been workin' on the railroad, all the live long day. I've been workin' on the railroad, Just to pass the time away. Don't you hear the whistle blowing? Rise up so early in the morn. Don't you hear the captain shouting "Dinah, blow your horn?"

Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow your horn? Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow your horn?

Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah. Someone's in the kitchen, I know. Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah Strumming on the old banjo.

Fee, fie, fiddle-e-i-o. Fee, fie, fiddle-e-i-o-o-o-o. Fee, fie, fiddle-e-i-o. Strumming on the old banjo."

"Do your ears hang low?

Do they wobble to and fro?Can you tie them in a knot?Can you tie them in a bow?Can you throw them o'er your shoulder, like a Continental Soldier?Do your ears hang low?

Do your ears hang high?Do they reach up to the sky?Do they wrinkle when they're wet?Do they straighten when they're dry?Can you wave them at your neighbor, with an element of flavor?Do your ears hang high?

Do your ears hang wide?Do they flap from side to side?Do they wave in the breeze, from the slightest little sneeze?Can you soar above the nation, with a feeling of elevation?Do your ears hang wide?

Do your ears fall off, when you give a great big cough?Do they lie there on the ground?Or bounce up at every sound?Can you stick them in your pocket, just like Davy Crocket?Do your ears fall off?"

"Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes,Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes,And eyes and ears and mouth and nose,Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Ankles, elbows, feet and seat, feet and seat,Ankles, elbows, feet and seat, feet and seat,And hair and hips and chin and cheeks,Ankles, elbows, feet and seat, feet and seat."

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your you're happy and you know it, clap your you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show you're happy and you know it, clap your hands.

If you're happy and you know it, tap your toe.

If you're happy and you know it, tap your toe.

If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show you're happy and you know it, tap your toe.

If you're happy and you know it, nod your head.

If you're happy and you know it, nod your head.

If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show you're happy and you know it, nod your head.

If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands.

If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands.

If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show you're happy and you know it, clap your hands.

If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show you're happy and you know it, clap your hands."

By the end of the singing session it was food and naptime. When they got them all feed and in bed, Pepper called out to Tony. He turned to look at her on his way to his room to take a nap while Pepper kept an ear open for the babies.

"You really are great with them. You'd make a wonderful dad."

"Thanks, Pepper. It means a lot to me." He smiled and walked to his room.

Of coarse, what was bedtime without their favorite song. They didn't go to bed at night without it, it was a necessity. So, when it was time for Pepper to leave that night, Tony sang the song.

"Hush little babies, don't say a word.

Tony's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing, Tony's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring gets broke, Tony's gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat don't pull, Tony's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over, Tony's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Tony's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest babies in town."

And Pepper was glad to get every second on camera.

Another month went by and the kids looked and acted like they were two. They were being potty trained and they were very into Disney. Pepper had walked into the mansion one morning to see six small kids sitting on the living room floor, watching the T.V. like their lives depended on it. Tony was in the kitchen, at the table. He had a mug of coffee in his hand and had his head on the table, sleeping. Pepper smirked and walked over to him. She leaned down, her lips at his ear.

"Where are the kids?" Tony shot up, spilling his coffee on the table.

"What? They were watching a movie! They aren't there?"

"They are, they're fine. But what if they weren't, Tony? What if they got loose in the city? This is _New York_, Tony, not some small town. People wouldn't find it weird that kids are rooming the streets or help them find you, they would either ignore them or turn them in. I'm pretty sure Director Fury would have a problem with that."

"Tony?" a small voice asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, Loki? What is it?" Tony asked gently.

"Our movie over." Tony got up and put his hand on Loki's head, leading him out of the room.

"Did you guys like it?"

"Yeah," Thor said excitedly.

"Tony, can we get a doggie?" Natasha asked.

Tony snorted, "No, we cannot." All the kids frowned.

"Why not?" Clint asked.

"Because I don't think I could take care of a dog while I have all of you."

"We be good." Bruce said.

"Alright guys, how about we watch another movie. No more 101 Dalmatians, how about Pinocchio or Dumbo or Peter Pan?"

"Otay, Tony," Steve said.

So they spent the day watching more movies and Tony and Pepper found themselves enjoying the movies too. But who doesn't love a little Disney?

"Guys, we have watched enough movies for the day. It's time for night-night."

"No!" all the kids shouted.

"Alright, one more, guys. Then you are going to sleepy town, in beddy-bye land." Tony said, earning a laugh from Pepper. "You can go home if you want. If you are just gonna make fun of me, you don't need to watch the movies that I can tell you are enjoying."

"Shut up." But it was half-hearted and she had a grin on her face as she said it. "So what do we wanna watch now guys, we've got a couple princess movies and one about monsters. What will it be?"

"Princess!" Natasha, Thor, and Steve shouted.

"Monster!" Loki, Clint, and Bruce yelled.

"How about we make a compromise? How about we watch The Fox And The Hound? It's about friendship. It will be like you guys." Tony said.

They all smiled and happily nodded. Tony put the movie in. Pepper leaned down to whisper in his ear before going back to her spot on the couch. "When did you get so good at stopping fights before they even start?"

"Practice."

83 minutes later, the movie ended and all the kids were asleep. Tony was leaned against the couch with Steve lying on his chest. Under his arm to the side Steve hadn't originally been on laid Bruce, and next to Steve's old spot laid Loki. Pepper was on the couch with Natasha sitting on her lap, and Clint was curled up next to Natasha. Her hand was in his short hair and his hand was in her hand, and Thor was on the couch above Loki. Tony lightly moved Bruce so he wasn't on him and then he stood up, holding Steve. Pepper managed to get off the couch with Natasha in her arms and she followed Tony to the kids' room.

They set them in the toddler beds that Pepper had gone out to buy recently and started for the living room again. Tony picked up both Bruce and Loki, while Pepper picked up Thor and Clint. They put them in the beds and then Tony helped Pepper find her purse, buried in all the stuff. She started for the door with a smile and Tony followed her.

"Thank you, Pepper. Really, thank you. I don't know how I could have done any of this without you."

"I'm sure you would have found a way, but I'm glad to help you. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure we will be re-watching that movie."

"Yeah, I bet we will. It's a good one, at least. It could be worse, we could be watching Dumbo again. That was just plain awful."

She smiled and shook her head, "Good night, Tony."

**Did ya like it? I used to like ****Dumbo**** when I was little but it sure is a weird movie. I haven't seen any of these Disney movies in forever. So, you may notice, or start to anyways, that I have favorites in this story. I'm better at writing about some of them cause I've read more stories about them…. Thor is a hard one for me. You may notice this and I am sorry. Anyways, I got my favorite number of reviews on my first chapter. Hopefully I get some this time, too. Please review, it makes me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I own nothing. This is by far the longest chapter and I am very much in love with it, all of it. I hope you guys are too. This a going to be a really short story, I have already finished writing it and never thought anyone would actually like it. But… enjoy. (:**

A month later, the kids looked like they were five. Pepper had started coming less and less, as Tony started to handle it better alone. Pepper had gone to an emergency meeting a few days earlier and the kids, and Tony, missed her. Tony had been a bit angry and scared when she told him she had to go. But he had learned that he could handle the kids and the only new problem was them missing her. Well, that was the only problem Tony _thought _he was having. That was until he opened the fridge and cupboards and realized he no longer had kid-friendly foods.

So he planned to load the kids into the mini van he had bought a while back and go to the store. He hoped they would not be recognized because he was pretty sure Fury didn't want the world to know about the Avengers' little… accident. Putting six little kids into the van had been hard enough, Tony didn't want to think about what would happen in the store.

All hell broke loose. So, maybe it hadn't been a good idea to give them all candy and chocolate cake for breakfast and lunch; but they were hungry! Well, now Tony wished he had let them all be hungry or brought them to a McDonald's or something. The kids were literally running around the Target store that Tony had went to shop at. It was one of the big ones that sold _everything_ so Tony thought it was a good place to buy kid food. He was right, it _was_ a good place to find food for them. But it was also a good place to break stuff in and get lost in and play with toys in… It all started with Clint, it always does.

"Okay, guys, let's be good here. We just need to grab some food for the next few days and then we can go. Just… stay by me and don't touch anything. Okay, so… breakfast. How about some cereal and some eggs and pancakes? Does that sound good guys?" He walked into an isle that held the cereal and was examining a couple boxes that looked like they sold the same thing. He wanted to know why one cost so much more. Then he felt a tug on his pants.

"Tony?"

"What?" He felt more tugging.

"Tony."

"Not now, Steve. Tony's busy trying to get us some food, kay?" Even more tugging.

"Tony!"

"What?" He spun to look at the little blonde boy who was looking around frantically.

"Clint is gone."

"Fuck."

"Ooh, that's a bad word!" Bruce said.

"Yeah! I'm gonna tell Pepper!" Natasha warned.

"Well, Pepper's not here now, is she?" Tony snapped. Natasha's eyes widened and she began to cry. She backed away from Tony and started to run out of the isle. "No, Natasha! I'm sorry!" She disappeared.

"Why me?" Tony cried, leaving the cart and walking out of the isle. He assumed all the other kids were behind him. He assumed wrong. When he realized it was too quiet for him walking with four kids, Tony stopped and looked behind him. There were no kids. "Great just… _great_."

So he ran around the store, hoping to find them. But he soon realized he was looking in all the wrong places. They would have followed something that caught their attention. But what? He stopped momentarily to think. They're kids so they like… toys. So off to the toy section he ran. He knew they were there when he heard the yelling and the bad sound affects. He went into the first isle to see Clint and Natasha running around. Clint was holding a toy bow and arrow and Natasha had a Nerf gun in her little arms. There were about five workers chasing after them. Oh… is _this_ what Pepper had warned Tony about with sugar and kids?

"Clinton Barton, Natasha Romanoff! Get your little butts over here!" They both stopped, frozen momentarily with guilt, and looked at Tony with wide and scared eyes. But then they both grinned and ran more, holding hands and dropping their weapons. The workers all looked at Tony. "Sorry, I'll pay for that. All of it."

Tony stalked out in the direction Clint and Natasha had escaped to. Suddenly a little blur of red was falling out of an isle. Right into Tony. He caught the little girl and she looked up at Tony. She had guilt on her face and knew she had been caught. She tried to wiggle and squirm out of his arms, but his grip was tight around her body.

"You are in so much trouble, little lady." He found a pair of toy handcuffs in the same isle she had come out of and he put them on her little wrists. Then he dragged her along as he continued to look for Clint. He had some extra cuffs in his free hand and he was determined to find the boy before he caused more damage than he already had. He finally found him sitting in a ball cage, the kind with the really big kickballs, and sighed. It must have been Clint's inner Hawk.

He convinced the store managers to let him keep the two trouble makers locked in one of their storage rooms. They finally agreed and showed him to a empty, sturdy one and locked it for him. He promised to take them out as soon as he found the other four. When he said that, they paled at the thought of more troublesome kids running amuck in the store. So, knowing the kids were not in the toy isles, Tony thought of where the others would be. Bruce, he decided, would find some kind of technology or chemicals. He shuddered at the thought of how much horror that would bring.

So, he found himself going to the area where they had all of the technology, hoping he'd find Bruce there. He was relieved to find Bruce starring up at the wall that held a bunch of TVs. He put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and the little boy looked at Tony in amazement.

"Look at all the TVs, Tony. Aren't they cool?"

"Sure buddy, they're really cool. Why did you wander off?"

"I hearded they had TVs and other cool stuffs."

"Do you know where Steve is? Or Thor or Loki?"

Bruce shook his head. "I think they left."

The color drained from Tony's face and he felt like he was going to be sick. "_Left_? What do you mean by that?"

"They didn't want to be here. Steve was trying to find you and thought you went home. Thor wanted to find the park we sawed on the way here. Loki followed Thor."

"Oh no." All Tony could think was _'I'm so screwed.'_

Five minutes later, Tony was pulling Clint and Natasha out of the store and Bruce was following like a good little boy. Tony had no idea what to do. There were three little kids wandering around New York and Tony had no idea where to look. He had no idea what he was going to do with the two stubborn little kids he had to pull along and the little boy who was also prone to wandering. Could he lock them in the van? No, that's not a good idea. He could drive them home and lock them in a room with a TV? No… what if the others got hurt or kidnapped while he was driving the others home? Or worse… what if he was already too late?

Pepper's words from the month before came back to haunt him. They _were_ just little kids, they _were_ in a big city, people _were_ crazy…. Suddenly a voice Tony hadn't heard in over five years was next to him.

"Who the hell did you kidnap three kids from?" Tony jumped, startled and shocked, as he looked at his old best friend, James Rhodes.

"Rhodey?" Tony asked as Bruce said, "Bad word."

"Sorry, little guy. I mean it, Stark. Who's kids do you have?"

"They are… mine. Well, not mine, but… I didn't get a story for this one."

"Then give me one good reason not to call the cops on your sorry ass."

"Bad word!" Natasha growled.

"Ah, I've got proof for you. Have you heard anything about me since I last saw you, over five years ago?"

"Well, yeah… I heard you got into the Avengers Initiative and that you almost died to save the world. Then I stopped watching out for you."

"Ouch. That stings a little. Anyways, I really have no time for this. Do you remember Natasha Romanoff, er… Natalie Rushman? My assistant after Pepper started to run the company?"

"Yes… I remember her."

"Tony, are you talking about me?"

"Yes, kiddo, I am." Rhodey's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because you are gonna stay with Uncle Rhodey here while I go find the others. I need all three of you to be good. And I'm mostly talking to you, Clinton."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Quit being a trouble child and maybe I will! Rhodey, this is Natasha and Clint and Bruce. I need you to watch them while I find three more little kids that are lost somewhere in the city. Stay here in case they come back, but _do not let these three out of your sight_. No matter what. I don't care if you think you are dying or the world is ending. If you are alive and the world hasn't ended, _watch these kids_. My life depends on these kids right now."

"Why should I do this, again?"

"Cause I'm your best friend?"

"I'm gonna need more than that, Tony."

"Hey, hey watch it! I'm a married man. Happily married in fact. Well, until this whole mess happened."

"Married, huh? To who?" Disbelief was plain on Rhodey's face.

"Captain Steven Rogers, better known as Captain America. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find little him and our friends, the tiny gods from Asguard."

Tony ran the streets. He pushed past all the people lining the blocks as he checked every possible corner for the three missing kids. He finally heard a lot of yelling and police cars zooming in one direction. He followed his gut and ran in the same direction they had gone. He pushed through the crowd, to the front of the area the police had blocked off. It was a park, and there were signs of destruction. Tony saw, in the middle of it all, Thor smashing his hammer into the ground, keeping a pale, dark haired woman, hostage. Loki stood off to the side, yelling at the police to stay back and yelling at Thor to stop. The police had their guns pointed at Thor and Tony knew he needed to do something. He stepped, despite the police's tries to hold him back, out into the park.

"Thor! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Both the kids' heads snapped to Tony.

"Bad word!" Loki yelled, but ran over to Tony anyways. He knocked into Tony, hugging his legs tightly.

"Hey, buddy." Tony put one arm around little Loki, but he kept his eyes on Thor. "What is he _doing_?"

"He thinks she's Snow White."

"Who?"

"The princess with the small guys." Oh. Disney movies. He had forgotten that Thor had loved that movie; he had thought that Snow White was 'prettyful' as he had put it.

"You stay here, Loki. Tony's gotta go talk to Thor." Tony stepped away from Loki and walked toward Thor. When he got closer to him, Thor raised and pointed his hammer in Tony's direction. Tony held up his hands in surrender. "Relax, big guy. I'm not gonna hurt her. Or you. Nobody here is gonna hurt you two, I promise. Listen, you gave me a heart attack when you left the store. I thought you were in real trouble, I thought you were hurt. You saved the day, Thor. You saved Snow White here and now she is ready to be on her own."

"Really? I saved her?" Thor's eyes shinned in hope and happiness. Tony nodded. "Then I shall let the fairest maiden of all go and find her prince." He kissed the woman's hand and ran over to Tony, jumping into his arms. "Off to my home, steed."

Tony snorted, "I am _not_ a horse." He put Thor onto his back and scooped up Loki into his arms, heading back to the Target store.

"Sir, you cannot just walk away with them. Sir!"

Tony waved the police officer off, "I'll pay for anything that needs to be paid for. I'm Tony Stark, send me the bill."

When they got back to Rhodey and the other kids, they were running around playing what looked like tag. Thor and Loki left Tony to join the game. Rhodey looked out after the boys for a second then looked back to Tony.

He raised an eyebrow, "Only two?"

"For right now, yes. I know the adult Steve would hate it if something went wrong because I looked for him before the others."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Not one clue. This is the first time the kids have been out of the mansion. Pepper warned me… and all of them are on a sugar high. These five were much easier to get inside the heads of, but Steve? If I thought the adult Steve was hard to figure out… I had no clue how easy I had it with him. The kid isn't loud or obvious…. Bruce said he went to find me. So, yeah, maybe there is a obvious reason for _that_. A couple, actually. Steve has _always_ been the leader, he's _always _been the one with all the answers. I didn't even let him out of my sight in this city _before_ this mess."

"Go do what you've gotta do, Tony. You _need _to find him."

"You're right, Rhodey. Why did we ever spend so long apart?"

"You got the girl I wanted, you knew that. I just… needed some time to sort things out."

"Pepper? You liked Pepper?" Rhodey nodded. "She's single, ya know. Has been for almost five years…. She should be back any day, you are welcome to stay with me and the kids until she comes home. It's the first place she will go."

"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that. Now, go find your guy. I've got the rest."

Tony had no idea where to look, so he did what was natural. He used his suit. The newest version of the suit was compacted into a small watch that he always carried with him. So, he flew over the streets, close enough to the ground that he could see people's faces, and hoped to find Steve soon. It was way past dinner by now and it was already getting dark. Steve hated the dark, Tony knew that from all the times he stayed in the lab and Jarvis would tell him that Steve was having a nightmare. It reminded the super soldier of the 70 years of darkness he had known in the ice. He loved the arc reactor and how it was like a nightlight in the dark.

So, Tony knew, he needed to find little Steve fast. A long time passed and it was dark out. Tony finally saw a small body in an alley way and he landed in front of it. He made the suit go back into the watch as he looked at the small blonde boy who was shaking and crying loudly. He started to move into the alley, hoping Steve could see and recognize him. But, as Tony got closer, Steve began to cry louder and shake more. It broke Tony's heart to hear the little boy, who was the love of his life, cry like that. So Tony made a decision that he knew would make Steve see and recognize him.

He took off his T-shirt, letting the light of the reactor shine over his face and through the alley. Steve let out a strangled sob as he ran towards Tony. Tony had him in his arms faster than anyone could have seen. He held the little boy tightly, a tear slipping down his cheek. He ran his hand through Steve's blonde hair as he kissed the boy's head.

"You're okay, I've got you. You're safe, Steve. I will _never_ let this happen to you again. I'm here, I _promise_."

"I-I-I was s-so scared!" Steve managed through his sobs and shaking.

Tony sat down and held him in his arms. He rocked him back and forth gently and tried to calm him down. "I know you were, sweetie. I've got you now. You don't need to be scared anymore, Steve."

They sat in the alley until Steve's crying calmed and turned to hiccups. Before Tony knew it, Steve was sleeping against his bare chest. He stood up slowly, careful not to wake Steve, and started to walk back to the Target store.

When Tony finally showed up in the parking lot, there were almost no cars. But the van was there, doors opened, in the same spot Tony had left it. When he approached it, he realized that Rhodey was leaning against it. He saw his friend's smile through the dim light coming from the store and Tony's chest. Rhodey came forward to meet Tony a little away from the van.

"He asleep?" Rhodey nodded toward Steve.

Tony nodded, "And the others?"

"Yeah, they passed out after an intense game of tag. Nobody got hit by a car and nobody died, so it's all good."

"Hop in, I'll get him in his seat and then I'll drive us home."

But as soon as Tony put Steve in his car seat and tried to buckle him in Steve's eyes opened in a panic. "Tony?"

"Hey, buddy." He brushed some of his blonde hair off his forehead. "You are in the van with the others. We're gonna go home."

"I don't want you to leave me." Tears filled the little boy's eyes and he held his arms toward Tony.

"I'm not leaving you, I'll be right in front of you."

"I want you to hold me."

Tony sighed, "Steve, Tony's gotta drive. I can't hold you and drive."

Rhodey chuckled, already holding his hand out to take back the keys. "I can drive."

"Hey, don't let him win this. They can't always win."

"Do you really want him to loose? Tony, just hold him. I'm driving."

"Fine." He handed Rhodey the keys and lifted Steve from his seat. He then pulled the van door closed and got into the passenger seat. As if Tony hadn't already been embarrassed with the affection he had been giving the kids in front of Rhodey, Steve asked for more when they started toward the mansion.

"Tony?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

"Can you sing to me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Stevie. I don't think I wanna sing right now, especially in front of Uncle Rhodey."

"Oh." Steve got really quiet then, but Tony knew he wasn't sleeping. He wondered why he was being so quiet until he felt wetness on his chest.

"Oh, Steve honey. Why are you crying?" Steve's cheeks turned slightly red with embarrassment. Tony sighed, "Do you really want me to sing? Will it make you sleep better?" Steve nodded against Tony's chest. "Alright." Tony decided what song to sing.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain, softly blows on Lullaby Bay.

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting.

Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain.

And your boat waits down by the key.

The winds of night so softly are sighing.

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.

Wave goodbye to cares of the day.

But watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain sail far away from Lullaby Bay."

By the end of the short song, Steve had fallen asleep again. Tony leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through his favorite blonde hair. Rhodey continued to drive in silence, knowing where he was going based on the little research he'd done to find Tony. They pulled into the car garage and Rhodey turned off the van. Both men got out and each managed to hold three of the kids in their arms. Tony made his way to the kids' room holding Steve, Loki and Bruce while Rhodey followed with Thor, Clint and Natasha.

Tony pointed Rhodey to the right beds for each of the kids as he set Loki and Bruce in their beds and shifted Steve in his arms. He led Rhodey into the hallway to tell him he could give him a spare room. Tony walked into the living room when he heard a small noise and he saw Pepper lying across the couch, looking like she had been there for a long time. She sat up and turned on the lamp, blinding Rhodey and Tony and making Steve crinkle up his nose and bury his face in Tony's shoulder. She crossed her arms over her chest, and boy did she look pissed.

"Anthony Edward Stark, I leave you alone with six kids for _three days _and all hell breaks loose?"

"Shh, he's sleeping," Tony looked down at Steve. "What are you talking about anyways, Pepper?"

"This." She turned on the TV and the first thing that showed up was the scene at the park and at Target. And then the reporter was going on about the kids and Tony. Shit, why hadn't he realized this was gonna happen? He flinched when Pepper looked back at him.

"Before you do anything rash that I may not instantly recover from, let us go to bed. You can stay in one of the guest rooms tonight and so can Rhodey. Show him to a room or have Jarvis do it or something." Tony walked toward his room.

"Where are you taking Steve? His room's the other way." Pepper looked slightly confused.

"He's sleeping in my room tonight." And that was the last thing that was said that night.

**So, how was it? Good? I hope so, it was the most fun thing in the world to write. There are only two more chapters left, and one is more of an short epilogue than a chapter, really. Please don't kill me for that, and please review! It will make little Steve sleep well at night. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, you are lucky I remembered to post this. I almost forgot and I don't think the last chapter will be up tomorrow because I am going to see a show with my friend, so I will be out late. I promise I will put it up before I go out of town. So, this is pretty short and the next one is even shorter, sorry. This is the last real chapter, then there is a epilogue type thing. Enjoy. (:**

The next morning Tony woke up to a pair of baby blue eyes starring into his dark brown pair. He smiled at the little boy who smiled back, showing off his adorable little dimples. He sat up, the little boy doing the same. Tony missed his husband and he missed waking up to those blue eyes so he was happy to have the chance, even if he couldn't kiss the owner because he was a little kid right now. He knew that as soon as he left the room he was going to be question and accused by Pepper. But he couldn't hide forever.

When he and Steve entered the kitchen, Tony saw that everybody was awake and breakfast was being served. Rhodey was talking to the kids, who looked like they were getting along with each other and Rhodey, while Pepper was putting food on everybody's plate. He noticed that there was another child plate and three adult plates at the table, so he helped Steve onto his chair and then started to help the kids cut their food. He realized that Pepper must have gotten food when she got back in town.

When lunch was over, Pepper asked Rhodey to watch the kids. She set up an arts and crafts area and put a movie on. It was The Fox And The Hound which was really no surprise because it was the favorite movie of everyone in the mansion. Pepper then walked into the kitchen to clean up and Tony followed. He sat on the counter next to the sink, where Pepper was bringing the dishes to wash them. When she said nothing, even after starting to wash the dishes, Tony lost his patience.

"So… about last night. I-'

"I told you, Tony! I _told you _they could get lost and hurt in a city like this! This just proves that you are _impulsive_ and _irresponsible_ and just so _stupid_!" She was yelling and Tony was instantly on his feet.

"What the _hell_, Pepper? I went to buy them _food_! What was I _supposed_ to do? Leave them here? I had to get _something_ for them to eat! God damn it! I had a fucking _heart attack_ when I found out they had all wandered off! It scared the living _shit_ out of me when I saw Thor and Loki at that park! It _broke_ _my_ _heart_ when I found Steve _terrified_ in a dark alley! The kid wouldn't sleep unless I was holding him! Those kids are my _life_, Pepper! You think I don't _know_ that I'm not what they really need? I _know_ that I'm impulsive and irresponsible! I _know_ that I am stupid when it comes to this but I _need them_, Pepper! And they _don't_ _need_ _me_!"

Pepper was shocked, to say the least, from Tony's outburst. Tony turned to see Rhodey standing at the door, Steve and Bruce and Loki in front of him, Natasha in his arms, and Clint and Thor holding his legs. He smiled sadly at them all. Steve had tears running down his cheeks and Bruce had some in his eyes. Natasha was crying and Loki and Clint and Thor looked close to crying. Steve ran into Tony's arms and Tony instinctively picked him up.

"We _do _need you, Tony! We _love you_!" Steve said.

Tony looked at Steve and then looked at all the other kids that were now crowded around him. They were all smiling and lifting their hands up to him in offering.

"Do you all…. Do you all feel that way? About _me_?" They all nodded and Tony smiled through the tears running down his face. "Well than come here you goofballs! Group hug!" Everyone laughed and Tony picked up Bruce as Rhodey came and picked up Thor and Loki and Pepper grabbed Clint and Natasha. They hugged tightly and all the adults lived in the moment.

Another week went by and the kids still looked like they were five. The new mansion addiction was hide and seek. Rhodey and Pepper were now dating and living together in Pepper's condo. They came by almost every day to play with the kids and one day Pepper had been on a phone conference in a room on another floor of the house, leaving the boys in charge of the kids and lunch. The men deemed it a crazy junk food day and gave the kids cookies and cake and chocolate milk. Like Tony hadn't learned his lesson already.

Then there was an intense game of hide and seek with Disney music over the intercom. The kids were going nuts hiding all over the mansion except on the floor that Pepper was on, which was the same as Tony's lab. When Pepper came out and heard that music, she smelled the trouble. Hide and seek turned into tag, which turned into naps. The kids had literally passed out on the floor and the adults moved them to the living room floor, where they put blankets on them and rested their heads on pillows.

The adults moved to the kitchen and sat around the table, talking and sharing stories. Tony was telling Rhodey all that he missed and Pepper was correcting what Tony said. Rhodey realized exactly how much Tony loved and cared for Steve and he could see how much it bothered him that he had no clue how to make him come back to normal. After a while of talking, Tony decided to check on the kids. He walked into the living room and was in complete shock. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open for a minute until he finally came back to the real world.

"Pepper! Rhodey! I'm gonna need some help!… And some clothes!"

Almost thirty minutes later, the three had managed to get everyone in bed, fully clothed. They had no clue when they would wake up. They had no clue how they had changed back, but they had. Now they just had to wait. Hour passed, it became late so Pepper and Rhodey left and told Tony to call them when they woke up. So Tony sat in the living room. He was looking at all of the pictures he had taken over the last three and a half months. He had the videos on and he was relieved. He sat in the mess that had only gotten worse over the months and he smiled and he laughed and he cried as he watched the moments that had been some of his most stressing.

Maybe the videos were too loud, or maybe Tony was just that exhausted, but either way he didn't hear the feet coming down the hall and into the living room. He didn't hear the cursing and complaints and confusion. All he could hear were the videos and he was replaying the pictures in his head. That was, until the voices said his name, loud and clear.

"Tony? What the hell happened in here?"

Tony laughed and shook his head, "Bad word."

"Steve, what the hell is he talking about?"

"Like he would know, Clint."

"Tony? Talk to us." Tony turned his head in their direction.

"God, I've missed you guys." He was on his feet in seconds, pulling them all into a hug.

"Ugh, what is wrong with you, Stark?" Loki pulled out of the hug, disgusted.

"Oh, you don't like that anymore? Do any of you?" He let them all go, confused as they all were.

"Why is my head pounding? Am I hung-over?" Clint asked, griping his head.

"This feels _worse_ than a hangover." Bruce disagreed.

"I'll bet it does." Tony nodded.

"Tony what… happened?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, Man Of Iron. What has happened to us?" Thor boomed. Tony, and the rest of the group, flinched.

"The last thing I remember was telling you to kill the Red Sorcerer and then… nothing until I woke up alone in bed."

"The who? Oh yeah! That guy. That's really the last thing you all remember?" Everyone nodded. "Well, sit down kiddies. Tony's got a lot to tell you."

"So, let me get this straight, we were all turned into babies by the Red Sorcerer's spell. We aged into little kids in the course of three and a half months. Did I get it all?" Steve asked.

"You left out the part of him keeping us all alive. Even Loki." Clint added.

"How about the part I didn't want to tell you? The part where you and Natasha tore up the Target and Bruce stared at a wall of TVs. Meanwhile, Thor was damaging a park and holding a woman he thought was Snow White hostage. Loki was practically bawling his head off watching Thor. And Steve was wandering the New York streets until I found him shaking and crying and terrified, in the dark. It made the news, baby!" Tony really hadn't meant to say it, but he was so _tired_ and Clint was so _annoying_.

"We did what?" Natasha asked.

"Who is this Snow White you speak of?" Thor asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, you heard it all right. Snow White is a Disney Princess that you were obsessed with, Thor."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I find it weird since you were never on the half of the group that picked princess movies. Anyways, I'm going to call Peps and Rhodey and then go to bed. I will kill anybody who tries to wake me up. I haven't had a full nights sleep in almost four months."

A week later, Tony woke up wrapped up in his husband's arms. He smiled and turned in Steve's arms so he could see his face. He was met with his favorite pair of baby blue eyes. Steve reached out to move a piece of dark hair off Tony's forehead and then he brushed his hand across Tony's cheek. Tony sighed in content and melted into the touch.

"Good morning." Steve said quietly with a smile.

"Mmm, morning." Tony replied sleepily.

"So, what do you think about getting kids now? Is it in our future?" Steve looked slightly embarrassed for asking.

"Hmm…. That's a good question. Is having kids in our future…? I'd say so."

"Really?" Steve's eyes brightened and Tony laughed lightly. "When do you think you are ready for them?"

"I'm ready when you are. All we need to do is pick a method of getting a kid and do it."

"Really, Tony? You'd be ready any time? Even if I wanted to start looking today? Then what would you do?"

"I'd get my ass out of bed and get ready to look for a good adoption center or a surrogate."

"You'd be willing to do surrogacy? You hated the idea a few months ago!"

"Yes, but that was before I had an eye-opening experience. I didn't like the idea of kids at all because I thought I'd be a shitty father. But when you and the others told me that you _needed_ me and that you _loved_ me… I realized I would be able to do just fine. And about surrogacy, I just couldn't imagine why anyone would want to carry a baby and then give it up. But I suppose that is the same as adoption. We will do whatever you want to do, Steve."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say all that. I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed, still laying in the bed with the sheets around them. After a moment, just as Steve was beginning to think it would turn to more, Tony pulled away and jumped off the bed. "What are you doing lolly-gagging? We've got a baby to find, or at least it's birth mother."

Steve laughed but got up to join his husband in the search for clothes. Then they were off to find, as they had silently agreed, a surrogate.

**Did you like it? I thought this was one of the worst ways to wrap up the story, which is why you get a little epilogue. I loved writing this, even though it was short. Sometimes short is sweet, right? Please review, it will help Tony and Steve get a baby. (:**

**(And it will make me feel good and be happy.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is the last chapter. I know, it was fast and short. This is really just a short epilogue that I thought wrapped the story up nicely. Let me know what you think. Thank you for staying with me and reading this story. (:**

Ten years went by and the Avengers' were all meeting up to celebrate the day that the team had become adults again, a decade before. The team had all slowly moved out of the mansion, leaving it for Tony and Steve and their family. They still worked as a team, saving the world. Loki had turned to join the team officially nine years ago. Everyone had made it a tradition to come and stay at the mansion together around this time. They declared it the time Tony had become more selfless and they had become a real _family_,not just a team.

Tony and Steve spent the whole week before everybody was coming, cleaning the mansion. Their seven kids made quite a mess of the place. Yes, they had seven kids. Four boys and three girls. The oldest was nine and his name was Sebastian, then his little sister, who is 7, Mackenzie was born. Five year old Landon was next and then four year old Sophia. Then there was three year old Jason and his two year old sister Stephanie. The last baby in the Rogers-Stark family was three month old Mason. Sebastian, Sophie and Jase were Tony's biological children through the surrogate and Kenzie, Landon, Steph, and Mase were Steve's. They all looked like their biological fathers and the men were extremely happy for that.

Pepper and Rhodey were the first to arrive at the mansion, living only a few minutes away. They came with their four little kids who were excited to play with the rest of the kids. There were the twins, Victoria and James, who were six years old. Then they have four year old Jaxson and two year old Carlie. They looked like a perfect mixture of their parents. Pepper and Rhodey had gotten married almost seven years ago and then, a few months later, they found out she was pregnant with Tori and Jim. A few years later Jax and then Carls were born. The second Steve and Tony opened the door for them, the kids raced into the house and up the stairs, yelling greetings to the men as they went in search for their friends.

The next to arrive was Loki, who magically transported into the living room in front of the four others. He had a small child on each of his hips. Loki had two young children. Hunter, who was five, and Maylee, who was two. He set them down and they politely asked Tony and Steve where the other kids were, after saying hello to the group and giving them all hugs. Tony made a crack at the fact that Hunt and May were so polite, unlike their father. But it was half-hearted because Loki had become a good friend and had been better since the 'child incident' ten years before.

Thor and Jane came next. They were each holding a hand of their only son. Theodore was five years old and he was a ball of energy, just like his father. Jane admitted that it was like taking care of two little boys instead of just one. Everyone believed her. Thor ran off with Teddy to the play floor, insisting it was to see all the kids. Everyone knew better than that. Thor liked all the cool new toys that were collected in the mansion.

The doorbell rang and all of the parents moved to answer the door. In walked Bruce, holding his two youngest kids and scolding his older daughter. Bruce had three little ones, two girls and a boy. His oldest was Chloe and she was five. His son, Jayden, was three. And his baby girl, Emily, was a year old. Steve took Em out of Bruce's arms and Tony took Jay. Bruce was calm enough, though so nobody was too worried. Chlo ran downstairs, her little brother following as her sister was passed around. Bruce asked where baby Mason was and Steve told him that the newest baby was sleeping in his nursery. Tony asked where Coulson and Fury were and Bruce said he'd gotten a call from them saying they were on their way.

Sure enough, Nick Fury and Phil Coulson arrived not five minutes later. Tony hadn't wanted to invite Fury, but Pepper was in charge of the invites. Coulson was immediately hugged by Pepper who called him Phil and Tony replied saying that his first name was

Agent, not Phil. But he clapped a hand onto Phil's shoulder anyways, saying it was good to see him. Fury was greeted a little more formally, but soon everyone lightened up. Fury asked, after a while, where the Agent Bartons and their crew were.

They were last of course, they all knew it would happen. In between the two super agent assassins, they couldn't get their five kids anywhere on time. The kids were too much like their parents for their own good. The oldest was their son Anthony, who was nine. Their oldest daughter, Natalie, was eight. Then there was Brenton, their six year old, and Tatum who was four. Their youngest Dakota, was two. Ant, Nat, Brent, Tate and Kota all ran down to the play floor as Thor came up and they almost knocked him down the stairs. Ah, these people were crazy, Tony knew that. But they were _his_ pack of crazies.

It really was no surprise that this would happen. Everyone knew it was a possibility when the kids were all so close in age. They just didn't think it would start to happen so soon. Tony didn't like his little girls already being chassed after by boys. Especially by older boys who were the children of who they were children of. Loki's son Hunter was looking at _his_ little Sophie. And Bruce's son Jayden was looking at _his_ little Steph the same way. Tony didn't like it, but he knew he wasn't about to be asked for permission.

As customary, everyone, all kids included, sat down to look at the pictures from the Avengers' 'child incident'. they also watched all the videos that Tony and Pepper had taken, some Rhodey appeared in. They had everyone laughing and teasing the person the video made a big deal about. That night, Tony helped pick out a bedtime movie. They were all camped out in the living room, except the two babies. He shuffled through all the little kid appropriate movies until he found the one he was looking for. None of the kids, even his own, had ever seen it. He refused to let anybody know what it was until it started. All of the adults wondered why until they saw the opening title. They all smiled.

" How about we make a compromise? How about we watch The Fox And The Hound? It's about friendship. It will be like you guys."

Tony had repeated the very words he had spoken to the team that night when they were little. He went to join his husband and their friends. Pepper was literally crying from how sweet it was and the memory of it all. This was it. This was the moment people get once in a lifetime; and, Tony knew, there was no other group of people he would rather share it with than the people right there with him.

The end.

**This is our goodbye. Thank you so much. I'd love to hear what you thought of the story. Leave a review. (: **


End file.
